Val's Story
by AmyC352
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries (who is?) This is about the Vexos (from my OC's point of view mostly). May be some canon events and flashbacks. This is my first story (I'm not gonna say don't be harsh, be harsh if you need to). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Possible insulting content for Trump supporters.

*3 years bofore the beggining of Bakugan:New Vestroia*

Ever since I heard about this new Vexos organization creating, I wanted to be a part of it. I know Keith was there. I knew Lexi was. I don't care what's her name now, for me she is still Lexi. Still that hateful bitter Lexi... If she knew I joined, she would want to kill me. I was the only one who knew the truth. I also knew that she wouldn't hesitate to eliminate me if she knew I knew.  
But that isn't gonna stop me. Not me, Valendora Katanya Sybillys. Nothing stopes ME.

At the Vexos palace

I was kneeling in front of King Zenoheld, not knowing where to look at, down at the floor, at him. That man was so fat, so agressive and just too dumb to be the king of an entire damn planet. He was checking my my assignation to join his Vexos.  
"Alright, Valendora. You are promoted to the new Subterra brawler of the Vexos." And he sounded dumb. Promoted? Not like I had any job now. New? They didn't have a Subterra brawler in the first place.  
"I promise to serve the Vexos and his royal majesty King Zenoheld." I swore.

I walked into my new room, my new life as a Vexos member. Something drew my attention though. Lex... Mylene was talking to a guy with spiky white hair about something. He looked a lot like that idiot Shadow Prove.  
"You are so dumb and disrespectful!"  
"What? Why?"  
"How could you insult King Zenoheld while staying two metres away from him, he could hear you!"  
"No he couldn't. Not only this man is fat as hell, something's wrong with his hearing abilities too."  
"He could hear you right now, Shadow! How can we know he doesn't have security cameras everywhere!"  
Alexandra Mylene Farrow, the only girl who was able to jell at a person while also whispering.  
"Mylene damnit, stop whispering and relax a bit! We're the Vexos now, new baddass servent of the Vestal version of Trump! We can allow ourselves to not act like his obedient guard dogs all the time."  
"No, we can't! …Also, who's Trump?"  
"Trust me, it's better for you not to know."

I walked by them and they looked at me. They must have wondered did I heard anything. I entered my room. It wasn't anything really special, but still better than that miniature room in my family house. This one was way more... lifelles, with white and grey furniture. But it had great potential. And so did I.

Next morning, I was heading to a meeting. Keith, who now dyed his hair blonde and named himself after some Spectra and the Phantom of the Opera, was requesting it. I got dressed and put on my Vexos outfit. It looked cooler than Mylene's was. I repeated it in my head. Mylene. Mylene. Mylene. It didn't sound as pretty as Alexandra did, but it kind of suited her more. Mylene and Shadow were there already, on their spots who were- quess what - right next to each other. I know that's the placement of Baku attributes more than I remember, but damn, those two weren't separating for each other since I came here. I'd think they are a freaking couple if I didn't know better, but luckily I did. Mylene wasn't interested in guys, or girls, any people anymore. She decided to quit school and focus herself on her career now. I made that same choice, but I was at least a bit older.

Spectra... screw it, I'm calling him The Phantom of The Opera. So, The Phantom of The Opera walked in and greeted us.  
"You must wonder why I called this meeting."  
"Tell us why are we here." Lync said. Oh my manners. I forgot to introduce you guys. Lync Katie Volan was a pink-haired Ventus attribute brawler with a strange taste in women. ( **no offense Alice** )  
"Lync, I'm sure Spectra has a good reason for calling us here. Tell us Spectra." Mylene said.  
"We have encountered some problems with our new project. Professor Clay's project to be exact. He is testing a new way for us to be indefeatable."  
"No shit Sherlock." Shadow said impatiently "Shadow Prove, be quiet."  
"Mechanical Bakugan."  
"What the fuck?"  
"Shadow, stop." Mylene warned him. She was the only one besides Lync not always adressing him by his full name. Sure it's just a coincidence. Lync was laughing now, by the way.  
The Phantom, irritated, continued.  
"He is currently testing some DNA of the domestic Bakugan for his project. You are dissmised."  
"That's it? That's the only damn reason I needed to be there? So you can blab about mechaninal Bakugan?"  
"Shadow Prove, if I hear one word besides apologizing for your disrespectful attitude..."The Phantom tried to stay calm, but he as starting to get on his nerves.  
"Oh I'm so sorry you are such a sissy you can't handle me."  
"That's it. I'm calling Prince Hydron."  
"Oh I'm so scared! Help me blissfull God, Hydron is going to punish me. That damn gay prince who I bet doesn't know a difference between a rectangle and a circle. Oh wait, I know! It's not straight! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow started to laugh sticking his toungue at at that dumb insulting joke and I was so embarrased. Lync was rolling on the floor, so he must have found it funny, for some reason. Mylene sure didn't.  
"Shadow Prove, can you stop acting like a retard for a second!? If you can't learn how to control yourself, you shouldn't ever applied to the Vexos! I would be much happier if you wouldn't, in fact! Now leave the hell out of this room so the rest of us can have an adult conversation. You can make dumb jokes and do whatever you wanna do but I am so done!"  
"Geez, can you be bossier!"  
"Indeed I can! Listen to me or else-"  
"What? What Mylene? What are you gonna do?"  
She walked to him dead serious and slapped him across the face. He was fighting not to show the pain and Mylene left.


	2. Chapter 2

A long time ago...

I watched Keith and Mira brawling. I already knew she was going to lose. She always would, but it didn't stop her from trying.

"C'mon sis. You need to learn how to accept defeat."

"But that's not fair. I never win."

"If I'd let you win, what use would that be? It wouldn't be your victory and I'd only do that because I pity you. You need to practice more and become a stronger opponent, Mira."

"Fine." she said as she left.

"Mira!" I greeted her. "Perhaps I could brawl you. I'm not as strong as Keith and we could both use some practice."

"You wouldn't brawl me just because you feel sorry for me? I mean, since my mom dissapeared everyone treets me differently. Except Keith. He doesn't even seem sad."

"But trust me, he is. He's just... not the type of the person who shows it. He hides in all in himself. He doesn't think he has anyone to talk to."

"He can talk to me, I understand."

"But you are his little sister and he wants to protect you. He wants you to think of him as a strong big brother. He can't let himself show pain and be vulnerable."

"That's not healthy. When mom dissapeared, I cried from days. And Keith just... he left into his room and ignored me and my dad for days. And I'll tell you something Val... I don't think mom dissapeared. I think someone hurt her."

That did surprise me.

"Why? What makes you think that?"

"The day before she went missing, she was talking on the phone with some evil man. They were figthing and mom was jelling. She was never as upset."

"And do you know what this man's name was?"

"I think it started with R... Robert? No... Roger. It was Roger, I remember now."

*3 years before episode 1 of NV*

Things were rough since that scandal on the meeting. Mylene and Shadow weren't talking to each other. Lync, Volt and I were in a dining room having breakfast.

"That thing yesterday was-" Volt started

"I know, right." Lync added.

I stayed quiet, but eventually I had to say something.

"He said something that upset her and didn't even care." I spoke

"He did deserve what he got, but I don't understand why did she freak out like that. It does't seem like her." Volt replied

"Yes, why did she got so upset?" Lync wondered

"Well, that comment about Hydron." I decided to share my thoughts with them

"It's not like she likes Hydron, so it must be something else. Maybe that comment about... non-straight people?"

"You're saying Mylene's a lesbian?" Lync said "Well, lesbihonest. That wouldn't surprise me."

"I didn't say that. And Lync, she's not a lesbian just because she isn't attracted to you." I explained irritated

"Everyone's attracted to me. Even me myself."

I ignored that remark.

"Maybe a friend of hers is gay. I don't know, but any way, we got more important stuff to discuss." Volt ended the discussion and we changed the topic.

The Vexos were at the brawling tournament. Volt and Lync were brawling while Mylene, Spectra and Shadow were preparing for the battle.

"Mylene." Shadow sneaked up on her which scared her a bit, but her being her, she refused to show it.

"What do you need?" she said in a annoyed-I'm-sick-of-your-existence tone

"To talk to you. Can I sit down?" Shadow tried to make peace with her, because he was aware that it's not smart to have her for an enemy. And okay, for other reasons too.

"Since when do you aks my permission to do anything? I thought I'm not your boss and I shouldn't tell you what to do." she added sarcastically.

Shadow was still standing.

"You know, I'm not gonna apologize for slapping you." she said avoiding to look at him, but he moved in front of her so she had to.

"I wouldn't ask you too. I just wanted to check are you still mad, so... are you?"

"I am mad. I'm mad because you can act normal and not like a retarted moron, but you chose to do so. You just laugh at everything and make jokes that no one- except maybe that dumb Lync finds funny and you push my nerves to their last limirs. That is your choice. But if you expect for me to embrace that you are dead wrong."

"Yes, I can be serious. And also, you can't be mad forever." He said as he left.

"We'll see." she said when he couldn't hear her anymore.

The next day

It was another day and nothing was happening. When I joined the Vexos I was expecting there will be exitement and stuff happening and well... brawling. All the other Vexos minus me were on a tournament. My bakugan, Subterra Sfynx, wanted to brawl too.

"Why can't we just brawl? The Vexos don't think we're good enough?" She asked

"They are afraid I'll damage their reputation if I lose. But if I don't ever brawl, how will I get better? Will they ever allow me?" I wondered.

Bored as I was, I decided to explore the place a little. I went to Mylene's room. She had a NOT ENTER sign on her door. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I pulled out a piece of wire I had in my pocket. Don't aks me how, but I managed to break in. It was a tidy room. There weren't any personal things visible. I checked in her drawers. I had to hurry. They just went there, but if the plan changes- well, let's say I wasn't willing to take the risk of Mylene finding out of me breaking in and going through her stuff. I wasn't about the suffer the same fate as Shadow. I liked my face the way it was.

I didn't find anything interesting, until I saw her family album. There were pictures of her, her parents and an old woman I presumed was her grandma. The old woman was never smiling, so I assume it was her Mylene inherited her personality from. On a back of one picture, it said: 2002. Lexi, Cynthia and Roger. Roger? I didn't get it until now. Mira mentioned her mother was talking to a Roger. That couldn't been a coincidence, could it?


	3. Chapter 3

The times without The Phantom of the Opera, not-straight Gus and Lync were... eventless. Volt, Mylene and Shadow were a group of their own. Well, Shadlene were, and Volt was more like a third wheel and didn't even realise it, but still... I didn't seem like a part of the club. While they were brawling, I sat and watched.

When Spectra and the company were back, he said Mylene and Shadow are going to fight the brawlers and I... will be there to dust the floor I guess? He didn't say. Also, surprise! He brought Mira with him! Mylene seemed pretty angry, or was it just her personality? Guess she was worried that now, with two more girls in the group she's not the prettiest anymore. But how did that had anything to do with Mira anyway? Bitch please, I was the prettiest. And now our team had three Subterra brawlers! But I still wasn't allowed to brawl.

Anyway, he transported the three of us into an arena. They both had smirks on their faces. I was just standing there and well... I stood there. They made a dramatic entrence and both used sentences with exclusively "we" pronouns which was kinda their thing.  
Mylene told me: "You can sit here and watch how the real Vexos brawl." First of all, where am I going to sit? Second, how in hell I ain't a real Vexos? I'm not an ego-maniac? I don't have a fancy furry cape that most be pretty annoying to wear when it's hot?

"You mean, I can watch the real Vexos lose?" I responed

"Hey watch it!" Shadow responed with don't-you-dare-talk-to-my-girl-like-that look. It was interesting, when Mylene said something mean to me and that woman's name RHYMED with mean, and I responded to her, Shadow would almost always have a response of his own, regardless of whether the subject did or did not have anything to do with him. That seemed to annoy Mylene, I guess cause she thought that makes her look like she can't defend herself, or just because she was herself and everything annoyed her. In this case, yes, I did said Shadow will lose, but again, I was right, so I get the points for that?

When the battle was over, Mylene was angry at Spectra because the brawlers escaped. Gus defended his Master and possible future husband by saying it's Mylene's fault which made Mylene furious, Shadow was already furious because he lost and so on... But something didn't seem right there. How did Shun, Marucho and Ace escaped? They were trapped in whatever that liquid was for days and they just... escaped? The capsules (whatever they're call) didn't have a scratch on them. The only logical explanation was that somebody LET THEM OUT. It was most likely Mira, but still I had to check. So I waited for everybody to fall asleep and Shadow to go to his room and start playing his stupid video games with constanly loud unimaginative swears, getting Mylene's whose room was right to his, replies containing swearing that was… way more creative. I carefully sneaked by all this jelling to the control room where a fat guard was snoring loudly. I rewounded the tape to the part right before we went to check the prisoners and surprise... there was Mira who was unsuccessfuly trying to get the right code and Spectra... sorry, The Phantom who helped her and free them all! And then let the blame fall on someone else. Yes, it was Shadlene who got the blame, but still... not cool, man. Not cool. If it was Lync who found this, he would probably used it to blackmail Spectra, but I very luckily wasn't Lync. I put the tape out. No one shall find out and I will find out what the brother and sister were up to, if they were even up to the same thing. I still didn't realise why did Mira joined us in the first place, but I will. Now I need to go to my bed and listen to Mylene and Shadow argue.


	4. Chapter 4

Val's POV

I remember that time I met Alexandra M. Farrow. She was 11 years old, with wawy teal hair in a high ponytail and earrings shaping letter "M". I once heard her explaining they belonged to her aunt Mylene who passed away. She wasn't very rich, but she left everything she had to Lexi and her family. Lexi's mother was a secretary and her father was a politician. No one important, just another face on "Vote John Doe" posters, with a friendly face hiding secrets. Roger Farrow was an intelligent man. He was confident, a good leader, with traditional family values. He had a face you could trust, unless you witnessed him using those lips to lie to his wife or those eyes to check other woman's butts. Then he seemed less trustworthy. I guess calling him a hypocrite wouldn't be exaggerating. And he was a terrible father. Not one of those who abuse their daughters, one of those who give her a present a week after her 11th birthday congratulating her for turning 12. Cynthia wasn't as terrible, but she worked all the time and would always leave Lexi with her psycho grandma.

Well, if you judge by what she could become, "Mylexandra" didn't turn out as bad at all. Unless you compare her to actual sane non-sadistic normal people. When I heard she is joining the Vexos, being one of the first members, I was surprised. What I wasn't surprised she took her aunt's name. And finally got some nice clothes to match her earrings. But longer hair did fit her better, I had to admit. Now it was too short and those bangs were just horrible.

At first didn't understand why her and Shadow were brawling partners. Watching superficially, Shadow and her were completely different people, they seemed like polar opposites. But if you dig in deeper, they actually aren't that much different. They were both damaged and crazy in their on ways, with lack of sympathy and socially unacceptable behavior. They would fight, Shadow would get mad and then he would do what she told him. They were both weirdos in their own ways, except Shadow's way of being weird was, well... more annoying.  
Mylene was able to act innocet and polite if she wanted to and seem almost... nice if she chose to but she preffered being a bitch. She liked being called mercilles and evil and heartless and cruel. That was the way she saw herself and other people confirming that only made her feel like she was right all along. And if it was any feeling that made her content... it was that feeling. She liked the Vexos. She liked guys like Shadow and Volt because she would feel superior over them. Even if the would sometimes protest, they would eventually listen to her.

Time jump to episode 48 (the scene when Mylene and Shadow hold Mira hostage)

"I realised I was being vain and foolish, just like you are now." The Phantom of Keith Clay said to Mylene, obviously angering her. She pointed her sword at him, still holding Mira who didn't dare to move. "Power. That's what you want, isn't it?" I interrupted her "I get it. You wanna be in charge. Sit on a throne with your legs crossed with all others below you. You want to make other people feel worthless because you don't think of yourself as worthy enough."  
"Careful." Shadow Prove warned, like usual, because it was his job "Why? Not like you guys are actually going to hurt Mira. If you'd want that, you'd do that already. You'd do that long ago."  
Some of the brawlers shot me looks, afraid I was going to anger Shadlene and that they're gonna do something to me. But I was willing to take this chance. I knew Mylene wasn't going to slit Mira's throat. "I don't get your point." Mylene said, tightening her grip on the sword, or lightsaber... or whatever that thing was.  
"Exactly. I don't get it either. Tell me, what are you going to do once you get all that power? You don't even know what having power means. All you want is acceptance. You want all the people, who hated you and always will to think of you as and all-mighty mistress of all evil. But what is that gonna do to you? You're gonna lose all people who cared even slightly about you and stay forever alone on your golden chair covered in jewels, all by yourself."

Mylene was quiet, not knowing what to say. I knew she wasn't going to make her cry confessing all of her sins. But just the fact Mylene wasn't trying to silence me was saying something, because telling people to be quiet was 80% of all her speach.  
"I don't care." she finally responded "In case you didn't notice, I never really had a lot of people who care. And I'm not saying that in a poor victim mode, that is simply a fact. I swore to myself I'll make something of my life. All I have, I earned it with my hard work and you're horribly wrong if you think you'll take that away for me. Do you even know how much it took for Zenoheld to notice me? To even validate I exist? And now I'm the best Aquos brawler in all the Vestal. I'm a part of Vestal's king's personal team. How is that not worth it? You're saying I should give it all up to be concerned for other people's feelings?" she said in a tone like she was making fun of what I said, almost mocking me.  
"You're right. You have reached the top. And now tell me, did it bring you the satisfaction you craved? Did it get you anything but bitternes and blindness to the truth? Ironical enough, you think of yourself as a person not ruled by feelings, by emotion but your actions prove exact the opposite. You pointing your sword at Keith while still having Mira hostage was ruled by pure emotion. Anger is an emotion, Mylene. What bothers you are love, friendship and compassion, pure care for another human being. You aren't hateful. I get it now. Hate isn't the opposite of love, apathy is. I believe you now. You just don't care. Which means I'll have to find a way to make you."  



	5. Chapter 5

Not Val's POV

You need to know, Valendora Sybillys wasn't a person that was easily or often scared. While other children were screaming in horror watching a scary film she was making fun of how unrealistic it's special effects were. While children were daring each others in haunting houses, Val was at her own haunted house, doing homework. Val was rarely afraid. But bravery doesn't mean not being afraid. It means being terrified, crush your fear and be a hero.

*episode 48*

Previously on…

 _"You're right. You have reached the top. And now tell me, did it bring you the satisfaction you craved? Did it get you anything but bitternes and blindness to the truth? Ironical enough, you think of yourself as a person not ruled by feelings, by emotion, but your actions prove exact the opposite. You pointing your sword at Keith while still having Mira hostage was ruled by pure emotion. Anger IS an emotion, Mylene. What bothers you are love, friendship and compassion, pure care for another human being. You aren't hateful. I get it now. Hate isn't the opposite of love, apathy is. I believe you now. You just don't care. Which means I'll have to find a way to make you."_

In this right moment, while saying this, Valendora was afraid. One part of her thought, what if I was wrong? What if Mylene WAS as evil as she wanted to make people think? What if she IS going to kill Mira? You also need to know the last thing she said was an empty treat because she didn't know how to make Mylene care. She had no idea. It was pointless talking about all innocent people the alternative is going to hurt, because Mylene just didn't care about any of them.

Val's POV

I closely looked at Mylene and then at Shadow, waiting for them to say or do something. Neither of them did. They just looked at me, presumably waiting for ME to do something. I didn't know what. Then it suddenly hit me. Since I was playing Russian Roulette anyway, I decided to try:

„What makes you think, that once you bring Zenoheld the data and he makes that deadly weapon he isn't gonna destroy you too?" I said to Mylene

„Why would he? Volt and Lync left and Hydron eliminated them. You left and you are somehow still alive. Shadow and I are the only one of the Vexos that didn't turn our backs out him, what purpose does he have in destroying us as well?"

That was a pretty good argument, I admit.

„And what do you think he is gonna do, Mylene? You think you will just be there in that palace forever, without a job, eating his food, sleeping in his palace while being completely uselles to him? He might not destroy you two, he's just gonna throw you out. But entire Vestal, if it's not destroyed will hate you. You will be lost, alone and miserable for the rest of your life!" I lowered my voice

„But if you come with us, you won't. We will accept you." Mira said, still under Mylene's lightsaber.

„I don't care about your acceptance." Mylene replied bitterly

„Neither do I." Shadow added, even though nobody asked him anything.

„Yes, you do." I said turning to Mylene „Of course you do. Deny it all you want. Everybody needs a place to belong. The Vexos are falling apart and is just the matter of time when you will fall apart too. And when you do, there will be no one to pick up the pieces."

„Could you stop acting like a therapist?" Mylene said „All your talk is giving me a headache."

„And you don't wanna be around her when she has it." Shadow replied smirking „BTW, What are you even talking about?"

„Your IQ isn't high enough to undestand it." I replied

„Oh yeah? No matter what you think, I ain't that stupid. I'm at least instupid enough to know I don't wanna join the Resistance. Don't you get it, you moron? We. Don't. Care. Mylene doesn't care, I don't care so leave us the fuck alone."

I don't think it even needs to be said, Mylene and Shadow didn't agree to join the Brawlers. Instead, they continued to hold Mira hostage and The Phantom, or I'll just call him Keith from now on when he's not wearing the mask, was abviously leading them into a trap.

The elevator suddenly stop.

„We're here." I said

„Where?" Mylene asked

Shadow bassicaly kicked Keith out.

„It looks like just like a big empty room to me. Better be not messing with us, pal."

which was a logical observation, the illogical thing was that it was coming from Shadow. _Maybe something caused his brain cells to finally work._

„He wouldn't do that." Mira said

Mira wasn't dumb, but time to time she could get really naive.

Marucho got Keith's message and transported the four of them inside Bakugan Interspace. They transported Keith, Mira and Shadlene into a brawling Interspace arena and I knew from the beggining that was a BAD IDEA.


	6. Chapter 6

Mylene made a bet that, if they lose, Shadow and her will join the brawlers which was… plain illogical. First of all, that wasn't even a tag team battle. What if one of them lost and the other one won? No way Mylene believed even partly Shadow had any chance at beating Spectra. Why did she let him brawl The Phantom while she took the weaker opponent? I was starting to wondering what her plan really was. Why did she make that bet?

As the battles went on, The Phantom with his mask on again beat Shadow so easily. That didn't surprise me, but more importantly, it didn't surprise Mylene either. She just made a sarcastic comment and moved on.

„Mylene, enough destruction." Mira said „Let's work together for a change, okay?"

„You don't undestand. I'm not interested. I'm not doing this for Zenoheld."  
Then who the hell are you doing it for? I jelled

„I'm a free agent now, got that?"

„But why?"

„Because loyalty changes. Just look at your brother. No more teams, I've decided the only one I can truly trust is myself."

I bet Shadow didn't like that remark.

No more teams? This was all confusing. If she doesn't care about the data or Zenoheld, then why is she.. Oh no.

„No, you're wrong." Mira answered

She ingnored her and activated her ability.

„Keith!" I jelled „Keith! She's trying to-"

„Goodbye, silly girl." Mylene said, with her evil face and deranged smirk on.

She aimed at Mira sending a large amount of energy but Keith stopped her. No more Phantom, he was Keith now and his sister was in danger.

*time jump a few minutes*

„I failed the mission and I lost the battle, so I have to end this in my terms. Maybe that sounds like sour grapes to you, but I can live with that." She said holding as sphere in her hand.

Oh, I know what these things are! It's a Death Ball. And those little things are called like that for a reason.

„Easy does it tiger." Shadow teased her and licked his lips, placing his hand around hers.

I watched the screen with Shadow's hand on Mylene's. It was so obvious that was a partly good excuse to touch Mylene.

„Just back off." She said, but didn't try to do anything to back him off herself. _It must have been a special moment for her, to have a guy finally touch her,_ I thought. Ain't I awful?

They pressed the button, it was hard to see which one of them did. The moment it happen I KNEW something will go to hell, and, as usual, I was right. Marucho said the Interspace was self-distructing, basically eating itself and everyone in it.

„Keith! Mira!" Dan jelled

Long story short, Mira, because she is Mira, was trying to bring Shadlene out too, and Mylene refused to accept her help. Mylene almost got sucked in, but Keith and Mira held to her. And moments, seconds before Marucho was able to transport them out, they accidentally let her go. But let's guess who wasn't able to let her go? Shadow Prove. He grabbed her hand to everyone's shock, and, not shocking at all, his last words were „So long suckers."


	7. Final Chapter

„What? You're not gonna help us defeat Zenoheld?" Ace pointed out

„Don't give me that judgmental look. I made my decision and nothing you say can change my mind."  
„Then good luck. And thank you." Mira told me.

„For what? I failed. I didn't manage to convince Mylene."

„You tried to. That means something."

„I just couldn't get to her. Only one person could, and now they're both gone… …I thought she just changed her name, but now I get she changed her entire self. She build a wall around herself… … But they're fine, I know it." I added optimistically  
„But how?" Baron asked

„It's Mylene Farrow we're talking about. She is a survivor. They'll be fine." I said as I was leaving.

 _And we can all hope Valendora Sybillys will be too._

 ***THE ENDING***

 **So guys, that is it. Some questions may have been left unanswered and I'm not sure if you like the ending, but I did the best I could. I have many stories in my mind and I was planning to do one about Beth Clay (my version of Keith and Mira's mother), what happened to her and what Roger Farrow has to do with it. It probably won't be about Val, but she'll sure appear in my future stories.**

 **:-)**


	8. A Bonus Chapter and A Note (please read)

First of all, **I made this a part of the story, I read the the guidelines and there were not supposed to be writers' notes as stories, but this is a bonus chapter with a long long note, so, does it count?** It originally supposed to be on my profile, but I decided I'll get more attention if I put it in here. I don't know how well are my stories written, but **can you please review**? I have a feeling if I don't say it, everyone will think I don't care about reviewers, but I do. I appreciate if you favorite my story, because that means I have done a good job and you enjoyed reading. **If you express your opinion** (what you liked, what you didn't, was something badly done or confusing, **I appreciate it.** They make me wanna write more and improve myself. If you dislike it, say you dislike it, but also say why. **There were actually 2 reviews on my story before, but I wanted to let you know they were made by ME myself.** I thought if I review the story as someone else that would make other people review it too **. So don't think I deleted other people's reviews, I just fixed my own mistake. I know that was a stupid thing to do and I'm sorry.**

And **I realized I never actually said anything about Val. So here** 's some little info **:**

 **Her full name is Valendora Katanya Sybillys** (Valendora is actually a mix of VALerie, Len (from eLEaNor) and Dora. Catania is a town in Italy and I just googled Sybillys and it doesn't mean anything). **I wanted an unusual name that can be shortened to Val.**

If anyone cares how she looks like, **she has brown eyes, long dark blue** (almost black **) hair with purple hightlights**. She's tall (but Vexos are really tall anyway so how tall can she be?)

Also, all Val's funny and a little mean remarks (at least that's how I find them), are my meaning of a character POV. **Val is NOT based on me, and we are not alike**. So if I ever find a character named "Amy" in my story, she'll be a shy girl with glasses that always says the wrong thing. I don't even swear in real life, but Val does and I think Vexos do too when kids aren't listening. I always wondered what's the rest of the WHAT THE-s in episodes?

I have written this from her point and, in the way she sees the Vexos and everything that happensto her. I just reread the story and I found some mistakes. I couldn't belive the whole time I meant "square" represents "circle", and I realised a square is just a form of a rectangle LOL. I was so embarrased. I might edit the story (I won't change the plot, just maybe some illogical details, typos or spelling mistakes (I'm a lousy speller who uses big words, who can blame me). I might make another story with some other events that happened to Val, a story about her family, friends...

If anyone wanted to know why I made Mylene be named Alexandra at birth, I have a reason for that. It's not something I randomly did, I was just having a problem imagining that Cynthia and Roger (the way I imagine Mylene's mother and father are like) naming their daughter Mylene. I even can't imagine a child being named like that. Alexandra sounded better and more traditional. And Alexandra Mylene Farrow sounds better to me than just Mylene Farrow. In the Croatian dub (that is really bad and the voices are weird) her name was Milena (prononced similar to Mee-len-ah, not exactly like that, but, you know what I mean).

 **I don't know if I write some of the Vexos OOC. I actually dislike the concept of OOC-nes in general because if a real person said something that's different from what they usually say, your're not gonna be, like: "Dude, that was so OOC from you." Or if they do something like that, you won't say that either.**

 **If you read this whole message, thank you. Here's a little bonus chapter for you** (and if you just scrolled down and waited if there was an actual bonus chapter, shame on you! Just kidding :)

 _ **Val's Story, Bonus chapter**_

 _*Val's POV, set on episode 52 of NV*_

 _I watched as the alternative exploded, with Hydron and Zenoheld, and Proffesor Clay along with it. And from that moment, I realized a large part of my life, was now over. Volt, Lync, Mylene and Shadow were… wherever they were. Spectra and Gus were a part of the Resistance now. And King Zenoheld, I swore to serve, even though I never liked the guy anyway, was dead. DEAD. Actually dead. Along with a kid. A spoiled mad kid, but still… a kid. And I was here, safe and sound, after all my ignorance and selflishness. I changed so much. I evolved so much. I was a bad person and now I was a good one, with occasional bad thoughts. And when I say bad thoughts, you know what I mean *wink wink*. In case you wonder where I am now, let's say I made a fresh start. I got myself a house, one of those cheap ones, for people with a lack cash Ace told me about. It looks like shit, but who cares. It's mine and I can now fill it with rats and have them as my friends. But there's still so much to do in my life. And this is not the end of my story_.

 _ **THE END OF THE STORY.**_ (I know, irony. But seriously, Val's got many things to do. This is not the last of her, I promise.)

Bye from Amy :-) smiley face


End file.
